


in our terms

by ninthpolaris



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, vague mentions of some sort of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthpolaris/pseuds/ninthpolaris
Summary: On occasion, there are better days where Ash becomes that magnificent and brilliant being in Shorter's universe. Like how Ash’s smile becomes twice brighter than the sun and stars combined, how his face lights up, carefree and confident, looking much like the teenager that he is.And then, there are days like this.





	in our terms

It goes like this.

In the clusterfuck that is his life, Shorter surprisingly still has some things that he is grateful for. He doesn’t go around singing about it to anyone and admittedly there are some things that he let the heavens or whatever deity that is out there be left in their hands. He doesn’t pray anymore since he’s long past outgrown that kind of careless, blind devotion, but it’s _close._

One in particular, is Ash Lynx.

Ash is an enigma. He is a supernova in the messed-up universe Shorter lives in, magnetizing everything in its wake. He is destructive as he is beautiful, and he is a force Shorter willingly let himself be sucked in. 

On occasion, there are better days where Ash becomes that magnificent and brilliant being in Shorter's universe. Like how Ash’s smile becomes twice brighter than the sun and stars combined, how his face lights up, carefree and confident, looking much like the teenager that he is.

And then, there are days like _this_. 

When Ash comes to him body still gratefully intact, but his soul is broken, leaving a trail of shards, some scattered where he gets particularly tired of it as he walks the familiar path to Shorter's place. His heart is bruised and bleeding through his sleeves and while he doesn’t cry, he _never_ cries, his eyes are red-rimmed and unfocused as he nears, seeking comfort and warmth or whatever humane thing left that he deserved.

Today isn't any different. A string of protest dies in the back of Shorter’s throat when Ash kisses him, deep and hasty like a dying man finally finding an oasis in the harsh desert.

The younger man reeks of alcohol and cigarettes, his taste foreign in Shorter’s tongue with the awful mix of whatever Ash had in his mouth moments ago. Truthfully, the filth spurs Shorter on as he tugs at the hems of Ash’s button-down, and the way with which Ash responds so beautifully to him is familiar, how his strong arms wound up to loop around Shorter’s neck, pulling him close to deepen their kiss. The expensive perfume wafts from where Ash’s open collar is, sweet and heady, and Shorter pushes it wider so he can lave at it and taste the saltiness of Ash's skin, sucking until a perfect red mark blooms underneath his mouth.

Lines have been crossed years ago, and as Shorter peppers another mark on Ash's skin he doesn't even bother thinking about it, content on having Ash right here with him. They've reached a mutual understanding of resolving things and consoling each other through unconventional means. This is just one of them.

They quickly discard their clothes, patience thinning and touch fervent, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Ash moans out his name when Shorter gives a small tug on his half-hard dick. Shorter's unoccupied hand flies to cover Ash's mouth.

“Shut up. You’ll wake, Nadia,” Ash moans around his hand and he notices green eyes gleaming with excitement. He nibbles on a reddening earlobe.

He spreads Ash's legs wide so he can settle in between and sees the already lose, freshly fucked hole slick with cum. Shorter groans, his dick jumping at how utterly lewd of a display it is, unable to help himself as his dick swells to full hardness.

One day, karma is going to come knocking at his doorstep to collect the debt for his sins. 

For now, he enjoys the hot rush of blood he gets as Ash watches him intently, cheeks flushed and the rosary against his heaving chest an ironic reminder to how wretched and lust-driven kids they're about to become. He sees how Ash is trusting him to give him what he wants at the moment, and he's grateful that he gets to be a part of whatever this is, in whatever context it provides in Ash's life. 

A dry, inexplicable chuckle escapes him before he's sheathing inside in one smooth thrust, the cum from whoever man Ash had before making the slide easier.

Ash arches up the mattress as he takes Shorter's hard fucking with wide, trembling thighs and wanton moans. Shorter thinks dazedly, ignoring Ash's earlier endeavors, how he's never had anyone who could take him like this so perfectly, who could face the aggressive, dark and scarred man that he is and who would trade blows with him when he needed it. 

Like the sun and moon they co-exist - Ash as the sun and Shorter is the moon - something Ash will refute if given the chance. He is the enormous being in Shorter's universe, inexhaustible and ever-radiant. Meanwhile, Shorter is the one beside him, storing some of its brilliant light with him so he can shine and give warmth on days where the world turns cold and dark.

With this, one takes and the other gives, and as Shorter speeds up his thrusts, his fat cockhead nudging at Ash's abused and sensitive rim as he pulls out, he relishes in the garbled, incomprehensible sounds that escape Ash's mouth.

"S-shorter _wha-_ hell!"

He kisses Ash on the mouth as he fucks back in. "I'm going to fuck the cum out of you and then fill you with my own. You like that, don't you? Feeling my come coat your ass before it drips down your thighs because of how loose you are?"

A shudder goes through Ash's body before he's pleading Shorter with his hazy liquid green eyes. "Yes! _Fuck yes Shorter!_ "

His legs spread wider, his spit-slicked mouth open as he mewls wantonly for Shorter to fuck deeper, faster.

"You're such a slut," Shorter lifts his thighs so he can bend him in half, and he easily fucks back in with more vigour. Ash keens, toes curling in pleasure as he feels Shorter's thick cock ram against his prostate, cum dripping out his ass with each thrust.

It's dirty and obscene, which is the point.They get each other like a hive mind, built on years long of friendship. There are layers to what they have, and a myriad of things that they've gone through alone and together, no matter if its colorful or black and white had been their solid foundation. Ash is his best friend, his soulmate, his partner in crime. In a way, Ash is his and he is Ash's, and together they try to survive in the harsh world they live in, in whatever means necessary.

Shorter adds another mark next to his previous one as he feels his cock growing bigger, heat pooling low in his groin.

"Ash, baby, do you want me to cum inside you? Fill you up?" Ash moans low in response and like a cat in heat he claws at Shorter's back as he tries desperately to pull him closer and closer, until no one knows where one ends and the other begins.

" _Ahh_ ," He's incoherent, mind overwrought with pleasure.

"Baby, I can't hear you."

Ash licks his lips, eyes fluttering closed and Shorter kisses him on the mouth to swallow up his lustful moans. Shorter's hips snap faster, ramming in deeper in rhythmic thrusts that jolt Ash up the bed and make the bed creak. 

"Y-yes! _Fuck, Shorter!_ Want you. Come inside me. _Please,_ " Ash whines, his eyes glazing over with unshed tears, so open and full of raw emotions, looking much like a paid harlot from Hunts Point and it has Shorter coming prematurely, his dick leaking thick precome.

"As you wish, princess," Shorter slams fast and deep, their skin slapping against each other loud and obscene as his cockhead jabs against Ash's sensitive spot.

Ash groans his name in broken syllables, tears in the corners of his eyes as he leaves welts on Shorter's back, his hole wet and loose clenching around Shorter's dick with each powerful thrust. Galaxies explode and collapse underneath skin that they touch, their hearts beating in sync. 

"Close?" He mumbles against Ash's swollen mouth, panting with him. He frees one hand to tug at Ash's hard cock, timing it with his thrusts.

It only takes him one more tug before he hears an, " _Fu-fuck Shorter_!"

Ash warns one last time before he stills in Shorter's hold as he comes in spurts, painting his chest, face and hair with white.

Shorter hisses at the sting at his back where Ash scratched him, feels the blood bead and slide down to mix with his sweat. He rolls his hips flush against Ash's ass just so he could feel Ash spasming around his dick some more.

" _Mm_ , _beautiful_. I'm gonna come too babe," He whispers as he rams back in _in one thrust, two thrust, three before_ he's coming, coating Ash's insides with hot, thick come. They groan in unison as they collapse in each other's arms in exhaustion.

This time, Shorter holds Ash just a little closer, kisses him just a little deeper to try and gently coax him out of the dark realm he is in. It's the only thing he can do and the only way he knows how Ash wouldn't run away from him, never to see the light.

Shorter shuffles and scoots impossibly closer to the younger man, reveling in the warmth tucked underneath his arms, a temporary reprieve for the both of them.

When even the universe seemed to have conspired against you to make your life a living hell, it hardly seems fair to argue and fight. But the moment he sees Ash like this, in a constant lost state, trying to find his way back, trying to find a home, just the mere sight of him _trying,_ Shorter feels like he still has a purpose in life. That despite all the bullshit, someone still needs him.

And that which he is secretly thankful of. Because he knows that Ash is still here with him, and that they'll have another day to go through their shitty fucked up, searching-my-whole purpose in life together.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my banana boys :(  
> comments are appreciated!


End file.
